The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus, more particularly to an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus which allow a user to select a displayed object by way of a touch panel.
Conventionally, there has existed an information processing apparatus which includes a display unit such as a flat display panel and an electrostatic capacity type/resistive film type touch panel and which is capable of detecting a user's touch. Such an information processing apparatus allows a user to select an object such as a small image displayed on a display unit based on touch coordinates in order to make its processing based on the selection.
Here, as a conventional information processing apparatus for selecting an object on the touch panel, there has been known a technology about an information processing apparatus which includes a display means which displays an image containing the object; a detection means which is overlaid on the display means and detects a contact with the display means; and a control means which changes over an operation mode to the display means based on a ratio of an area of the object displayed on the display means with respect to the size of the area of the display means detected by the detection means. This information processing apparatus allows a user to operate the display means directly and naturally by selecting a plurality of small objects on the touch panel of its high-precision display in an “aggregation” manner.
This technology automatically changes over its operation mode to the “aggregation” mode depending on a relation between the size of an area touched by the finger on the touch panel and an area of the displayed object. That is, if the area touched with the finger is larger than the area of the object, the “aggregation” mode is selected. However, according to the aforementioned technology, even if the finger touches a large object, the “aggregation” mode is not activated. That is, because the conventional technology is so configured that the operation mode is changed over to the “aggregation” mode depending on the size of an object, an inconvenience to the user may occur, which is a problem to be solved by the present disclosure.